Secrets and Lies
by SignsofSam
Summary: It was then that he accepted three facts: first, that Lexie Grey wasn’t all that meets the eyes. Second, that she had gone through something that had given her a kid. Third: he didn’t care. He wanted her-kid and all-more than he was willing to admit. AU.
1. Lies

**Title: **Secrets and Lies

**Author:** S.N. Brown

**Pairing: **Mark/Lexie

**Summary: **It was then that he accepted three facts: first, that Lexie Grey wasn't all that meets the eyes. Second, that she had gone through something that had given her a kid. Third: he didn't care. He wanted her-kid and all-more than he was willing to admit. AU.

**Author's Notes: **This is a loosely canon-based AU….think up to the end of season 5. No such thing as Sloan Sloan (thank God!) and that whole mess that's been going on with that. It's also altered a few past facts, so just keep that in mind. Reviews are nice; chapter two will hopefully be up soon!

**One: Lies**

"I have to go."

Mark Sloan was used to hearing those four words, but he was also used to breaking through those words. He leaned in to capture Lexie's lips again, lightly biting her lower lip, his hands wrapping through the silky brown strands of her hair. He felt her hands run up from his waist to his chest, and he grinned as the tiny hands curled around his shirt. _Mission accomplished_.

But her mouth pulled away, and Lexie shook her head, giving him a small smile. "I have to go now," she whispered again, with more conviction this time, and he groaned as she stood from the couch, grabbing her coat.

"Lexie-"

"I have to go, Mark." Her voice was firm, and she sighed when he gave her the _look_ as she buttoned up her coat. It was thin, nearly threadbare, and he wondered if she just really liked it so much that she didn't get a new jacket. He grabbed her wrist as she walked past him, stopping her movements. "Mark-"

"Give me a minute, and I'll drive you back to your place." If it kept her warm, he would do anything.

"It's okay, Mark, I can walk."

"Or I can drive you," he answered, standing, sparing a glance to the table in the kitchen, covered with take-out Italian and dvd boxes from blockbuster-his version of dinner and a movie. Since he had decided to go to Denver, since he had taken the dive, since had decided that a relationship with Lexie _was_ something worth pursuing…it was dinner and a movie, it was dates to a theatre to see some play she wanted to see or surprising her with tiny gifts that would make her light up like a child on Christmas. He was willing to do it all because at the end of the day, having someone to kiss and hold and sleep with…that was worth it.

"Mark, I'll be fine."

"That jacket has a hole in the arm; it's almost twenty degrees out there. Nice warm car-" he raised one hand, "or the cold-" he raised the other, weighing them before dropping the hand for cold and raising the one for the car-" which should you choose?"

"It's not _that_ cold out there," she tried to argue, and he stood, shaking his head as he leaned in to give her a brief kiss. "No! None of that!" she said with a laugh, looking into those blue eyes that made her knees turn to goo. "Mark-"

"C'mon, Lex…" he murmured, pressing his lips into her neck, biting lightly.

"Okay, okay, but you aren't allowed to judge, and you definitely aren't allowed to come in. You got that, Mark? No. coming. In."

"I agree," he whispered, pulling her to him for one last long, languid kiss, feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders, feeling her body press into his. "God, you are-"

"Hurry up, Mark, or I might be tempted to leave without you," she teased, pulling away with her usual smile. She hoped that he couldn't tell that she was nervous, anxious under the smile. He didn't need to see her place, see…

She had to be careful.

She jumped when a warm hand pressed against her shoulder, turning to look at him, smiling when he did. "You ready?"

One last chance to back out. One last chance… "Let's go."

-------------

"You live here?" he said, looking out the windshield to the five-story building on one of the rougher sides of town. At her look, he backtracked. "It's…nice."

"No, it isn't, but it's what I can afford on an intern's salary," she said quietly, quickly, undoing her seatbelt. "I'll see you later."

He parked the car, turning it off, and she looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you to the door," he answered, getting out, and soon he was opening her door, offering her a hand. "Shall we, my love?"

_My love_. She smiled, letting him take her hand, leading her onto the sidewalk. "I'm on the third floor," she mumbled as he opened the door to the building, trying not to notice how he looked at the peeling paint. "It's a good place, I promise."

"I highly doubt that, but go ahead, show me."

_Go ahead, show me?_ Surely he wasn't expecting…

"The stairs are this way," she whispered, swallowing her concern and leading him to the staircase. She felt his hand on her waist as they made their way up the steps, felt its burn as they neared closer and closer to her apartment. When they reached the third floor landing, she led him down the left hall, to the end, number 321. "So, this is me."

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her. "Why don't you let me in?" he murmured into her ear, pressing a kiss onto her neck. "Just for a minute."

"Mark, I need to go," she tried to mumble, letting out a soft groan when his teeth gently bit her earlobe. "Mark."

She froze as she heard the lock unclick, felt the doorknob turning. She closed her eyes in panic as she felt the door open.

"Mama?"

Mark pulled away from Lexie, eyes widening as he turned from her to the child standing in the doorway who was ignoring him in favor of his mother. His small hand reached out to grip her jacket, pulling on it a little. "Mama, you're home."

She turned from Mark to the boy, offering him one of her wide smiles. "Yes, baby, I am." She pulled him up, his small arms wrapping around her neck, and the only thing Mark could think about, past the questions about who he was or what was going on, was the fact that the boy's weight must hurt with her slight frame.

Suddenly, deep brown eyes were on him. "Who's that, Mama?"

"That's Mark, honey. What are you doing out of bed? Where is Ms. Dawson?"

"Who's Mark?"

Lexie gave Mark a glance, taking in his defensive stance, his massive eyes, the way his hands clinched in fists, and gulped. "He's a friend, honey. Go on and get ready for bed, okay? I'll come tuck you in and read you a book in a minute."

He jumped from her arms, and Mark could hear the pitter-patter of small feet on the floors.

"Were you going to tell me?"

She rolled her eyes, tears trekking down her cheeks. "Yes, Mark, I was, I promise."

"You should have told me," he whispered, his voice harsh and tense. "You should have…" he stopped, shaking his head. "You lied to me! You wanted us, this, and I went to Denver, and I took a leap, a chance, and you lied to me!" He wanted to yell it at her, but he didn't. Even with his anger, he was well aware of the child inside the apartment.

"I didn't want to," she murmured, reaching out a hand to touch him, jerking it back when he flinched. "Please, Mark-"

"You have a kid."

"His name is Camden-Cam. He's six. He's all I have, and I'm all he has."

"You have a kid." He took a step back, and she took one towards him, a cry erupting when he took another step back.

"Mark-"

"Holy, shit, Lexie."

"Mark-"

He held up a hand, and she stopped talking, biting her lip. "I need…I need a minute," he said finally, and she nodded.

"I'll be inside; come in if you want. I guess we'll have our answer then."

He hadn't ever seen her like that, so hard and distant. Lexie was always happy, even when she was down, and to see her so defeated tugged at his heart strings. At the same time, he was amazed by her. She had stood up to him, hadn't let him barrel over her. She had given him an ultimatum, for goodness sakes.

She had a kid.

It hurt to try to wrap his head around that one. His sweet, innocent Lexie…had a kid. And the kid was six, which mean she was…seventeen when she had him? At most eighteen? And from what he could tell, she had told _nobody_, or else Meredith and the other interns were incredibly good liars.

She had a kid.

In his mind, he could see those wide brown eyes and the dark brown hair of the little boy as he stared at Mark over Lexie's shoulder. He could see the boy's thin frame, how he shivered ever-so-slightly in the cold apartment. He could see how Lexie loved the child, how she clung to him in their embrace, how she focused her attention solely on him, even with Mark standing wide-eyed beside them.

_She had a kid._

As if caught in the memory, his attention focused on the little boy's face when Mark was introduced. It was…hopeful. The boy was hopeful.

Oh, God.

It was then that he accepted three facts: first, that Lexie Grey wasn't all that meets the eyes. Second, that she had gone through something that had given her a kid. Third: he didn't care. He wanted her-kid and all-more than he was willing to admit.

-----------

Lexie sat on the couch, back rigid, watching the second's hand on the clock move. One second, two, three, four…she kept her eyes on the clock for a few more seconds before glaring hard at the open door. _Was he still even out there?_ she wondered, feeling the pain grow in her heart. She wanted this to work; she wanted her and Mark to work.

She saw the closed white door in her peripheral, her son, and her heart ached even more. Cam was-Cam was everything she loved. He was the good in the world.

He was also her deepest, darkest secret.

She hadn't meant for this-for _him_-to remain a secret, but somehow, it never came out. Never in her conversations with her peers, certainly not with Meredith, and Mark would have run away if the first thing she told him was "I have a kid." So her son had remained a secret, a deep, dark secret that she couldn't share with _anyone_.

She wrapped the blanket from the back of her garage-sell find couch onto her shoulders, realizing she should probably turn on the heat. She stood, heading towards the thermostat, quickly flicking it on, deciding that she did have enough money in the bank to run it more frequently, especially with the sniffles Camden had been picking up at school.

She jumped when she turned around; Mark was standing in the doorway. "You scared me," she murmured, head down, looking at the worn laminate flooring. "Have you decided?"

"I want you. I love you." She was standing near him now, nearly in front of him, and he reached out his hand, twisting it in her hair and pulling her towards him, kissing her softly, only once, before he pulled away. "I love you, but I can't trust you, Lexie. You lied to me-about something _huge_-and now I can't trust you. I'm sorry, I really am, but there's nothing without trust-you taught me that."

He left her standing alone in the room, tears falling, catching on her blanket, splattering on the ground, and though he could hear the body-encompassing sobs, he didn't stop.

Even though his heart was screaming for to go back to her, forgive her, wipe away the tears and make her better. But he couldn't.

------------

Camden Grey was only six, but he was smart for his age. He knew his mama was a doctor, and that, according to his best friend Evan, meant that she was wicked smart. He knew that it also meant that she saved peoples' lives over and over and over. He knew that even though she didn't act like it in front of him, she was always tired, and he knew part of that was because of him. That made him frown and pause his once-eager coloring. "Something wrong, munchkin?"

He grinned up at his mother, shaking his head. She had been home the past three days, and he wondered absently if that man in the hallway-Mark-had anything to do with it. "Mama?" he whispered, and she turned back to him from the kitchen, where she was doing the dishes.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why aren't you at work? You're always at work."

"Mommy had some days off," she answered simply, finishing the dishes and wiping her hands clean.

"What happened to Mark?" he asked softly, and she stopped all movement, not turning to her son, but staring out the one window that was in the kitchen. It wasn't a pretty view; one of the crumbling building next door, but she looked out the window often. "You said he was a friend. Shouldn't a friend come over?"

She smiled, but didn't answer. "Mama, did you fight?"

"Of course not, Cam. I'm fine. Why don't you finish coloring?"

She still didn't smile; that was wrong. She didn't smile and she didn't laugh anymore. She ate their special desert, and she watched sad, sappy movies. She wasn't his happy, vibrant mother anymore; she was a shell of that person.

It made him sad.

-------------

Mark Sloan didn't go crawling back to many things, but he was standing in front of Lexie Grey's crummy apartment door, hand extended, ready to knock. He couldn't leave her; he could just cut her from his life. There was a hole in his heart, a hole only she could feel, even if it meant other factors coming into his life.

He knocked.

For a moment, no one answered. He couldn't hear anyone inside the apartment, and he gave actual consideration to breaking down the door when he heard the lock slip from its place and he was faced with the red, puffy face of a crying Lexie. "What do you want?" she managed to say, without stumbling over words and letting her sobs out. "Mark?"

"You haven't been at work for three days," he stated matter-of-factly, pushing lightly on the door, moving inside without her permission, looking at the pizza boxes and ice cream pints littering the coffee table. "I wanted to talk to you and you haven't been around."

"What did you want me to do, Mark? I don't-"

He leaned forward and kissed her, fingers intertwining in her beautiful, silky hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers'. "I can do this. I want to do this. I love you. I trust you."

"You've made me miserable," he heard her say, felt her pulling away. "You…you left me here, by myself. You-"

"I'm sorry. I had to….you have a _kid_, Lex. A living, breathing, little child that you've told _no one_ about. I was trying to-I had to cope. I had to adapt. But…I'm there. I'm there because I love you, and there's this space deep inside where you-where you belong. I need you."

"And what about Camden?"

"I think…I think I could be a good father. If…if someone gave me the chance," he answered, unsure, and gave her that half smile that made her heart _dance. _"I can…I want to try, okay?"

"Really?" She said it so soft, as if someone else had told her that, had broken that promise. "Because…he's not something you can abandon when it gets tough. He's…"

"I can handle it, Lex. I want to handle it," he promised, leaning in to kiss her again, feeling her hands grip his wrists, holding his hands in place at her hips. He tightened that hold, his kiss turning possessive, and he felt her smile. Her mouth opened beneath his, and soon he found them on the couch, making out like a couple of teenagers, the soft giggling breath as Lexie pulled away from him, out of breath, and his wicked smirk as he place soft nuzzles, nips, and kisses down her throat.

"Mama." The single word had bodies falling, hands grapping, and Lexie let out a squeak as she looked over the edge of the couch. "Mama, I heard noises."

She struggled out of Mark's grip, fixing her clothes as she kneeled in front of her son. "Everything's okay, love. It's just my friend, Mark. You remember him, right?"

"He made you cry," her son pointed out, glaring at where Mark was waving from the couch. "I hate him."

Mark's hand dropped, his face fell, and Lexie braced herself for the worst. "I'm sorry I made your mom cry," she heard him whisper, felt him kneeling beside her, his hand rubbing her back. "I'll try my hardest not to do that again."

"Mama says it's not nice to make people cry," the boy said matter-of-factly, and Mark nodded.

"You're right, Camden. It's not nice, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to make her cry. Can you forgive me?"

It was almost comical watching the doctor look emphatically at the young boy, who looked between his mom and her 'friend' and, finally, nodded. "Okay, but just this once. Do it again and you'll pay." Mark laughed, glancing to his girlfriend, then back at her son. "And call me Cam-friends call me Cam."

Lexie had never seen Mark's smile so big, and she thought that light in his eyes-that could possibly be love.


	2. Resolve

**Title: **Secrets and Lies

**Author:** S.N. Brown

**Pairing: **Mark/Lexie

**Summary: **It was then that he accepted three facts: first, that Lexie Grey wasn't all that meets the eyes. Second, that she had gone through something that had given her a kid. Third: he didn't care. He wanted her-kid and all-more than he was willing to admit. AU.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for your reviews! I was going to reply, but my real life has been hell. I probably won't have another update for awhile; I have a lab practical, two tests, a quiz, and a paper due in the next three days, and I'm so tired that I might spend the two days after that just sleeping …anyways, here is chapter two. I thought this story was only going to be two chapters, but it's turning out longer…yay.

So, here it is. Replies=love

**Two: Resolve**

"You have to tell them."

"Mark-"

"You can't hide this anymore, Lexie. He's your kid; he should be your pride and joy, not the skeleton in your closet," Mark argued, feeling her push away from him. Cam had a sleepover with his friend from school, so Lexie had a sleepover with him. There were no sleepovers with Cam there, and that was okay with Mark. He wanted to be a good role model for the kid, not someone who snuck out in the middle of the night.

"I don't want to argue right now, Mark," she whispered, bathed in the light of the moon as she stood at the bay window in the master suite, looking down to the street. Her back was bare, almost down to the slight arch before her butt, and the cream sheet from the bed was wrapped around her, clung low to her waist.

He climbed out of bed, pulling on his sweatpants before wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I want to be able to talk to Derek about how I worry about being good for Cam. But I can't, because you won't tell. I'm not going to; it's not my place. But you don't deserve to shoulder this burden on your own; you deserve so much more," he whispered against the smooth skin, placing the softest, lightest of kisses there.

"I was a sophomore in high school; he was a senior. I thought-I thought he loved me, and he was my first. And he didn't want to use a condom and I was stupid enough to agree. I knew it was wrong; I _knew_ it was wrong, but I did it anyway. And then I found out I was pregnant and he turned out to be a big jerk. I don't tell anybody about my son because the one person who was supposed to love him the most and he turned his back. I want to tell Meredith, but I'm afraid that she's going to do the same thing…"

"She won't," Mark promised, hoping it was reassuring. "She's going to be pissed, to be sure, but she's not going to blow you off."

"My own family blew me off, Mark. No help from anybody, my parents won't even acknowledge him-"

"You've got me."

She stopped talking, didn't look at him, but he could feel her breathing and it was comforting. He pulled her tighter against him, felt her back against his chest, and he felt his insides swell with happiness. This-this was something he could now imagine, having _this_ life, a life with a family; if it weren't for Lexie, he wouldn't be here.

"I'll tell them," she whispered as she turned in his arms, dropping the sheet as she grinned, pulling her to him. "For us."

He nodded, twisting them so that he could pull her back to the bed. Enough of those heavy conversations; it was too early to be thinking that hard anyway.

And, he had gotten what he wanted.

-------------

Needless to say, Meredith was _not_ happy. She stood in the on call room, looking between Lexie and Mark, and then walked out without a word after Lexie was done. Lexie cried, but then stopped, knowing that this could happen. She squeezed his hand tight before she also left the room and Derek came barreling in, punching his best friend in the arm.

"Lexie's _pregnant_?! You son-of-a-"

"Lexie has a child, Derek; she's not pregnant. And he's not mine-he's six. Cam is six."

"What, you on speaking terms with the child?"

"Well, yeah. We get along just fine; in fact, I have to pick him up from school today." Those words made Derek stop pacing, made him stare at Mark in wonder. "What?"

"I never took you for such a domestic parent," Derek joked with a wry smile. "Meredith will find Lexie when she's ready to talk. And she'll be ready soon. She can't stay mad at news like this for long."

Mark didn't answer, but Derek waited patiently; Mark would reveal what was wrong at his own pace. It was how their friendship worked, even when they were young. Derek knew when Mark had something significant to say, and he knew that he just had to be patient.

"I like him," Mark finally whispered. "I'm in love with Lexie, and I'm starting to love that kid. He's gotta be the smartest, sharpest thing I've ever seen, and you now what? He looks up to me. Me, Derek, the screw-up, the fuck-up….that's who Cam sees as a role model. I don't want to be that person with him there. I want to be good for him, the best-"

"You want to be his _father_," Derek supplied with a wide grin. "Wow, the great Mark Sloan taken down to the real world by a six-year-old. This is something I never thought I'd see."

"I can't wait 'til you meet him. You'll see what I mean then."

"I'm sure. Listen, I'm supposed to be angry at you-at least that's what Meredith says. But I'm not; I'm glad for you, and for Lexie. Just don't hurt them, you got it? Or I might have to kick your ass."

"I don't think I would stop you."

"Well, that will make it easier, then. Let me go find my wife, and we'll get this all sorted out."

"Post-it wife, Derek," Mark teased, letting him pass, chuckling at the gesture Derek sent his way before the door closed.

-------------

Camden scanned the cars waiting in the parking lot of his elementary school, his nerves making his stomach feel funny. His mom had said Mark was going to pick him up-but he didn't see Mark. What if he didn't come? What if his mom forgot to tell him? What if-

"Hey, buddy," a cool, easy voice said, and he turned, smiling as Mark picked him up, shrugging his book bag onto his back. "How was school?"

"Good. We read today-I like reading."

"Me too, kid," Mark answered. "What are you reading now?"

"Mama got me a book of fairy tales; that's what I'm reading right now. We read it at night, when I go to bed."

"Maybe I can help you read one night."

The words were out of his mouth before he could think about them, but as his mind turned over the idea, it wasn't a bad one for him. To carry Cam to bed, wait as he brushed his teeth, changed into his bed clothes, making sure he was tucked in before they started on a story.

He didn't realize how much he wanted that until the scenario made him smile.

"Mark?" the little boy whispered, and Mark looked at him. "Are you more than just friends with my Mama?"

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "_What_?"

"Well, Kevin was talking about how his daddy has a girlfriend…and how they slept in the same bed. Well, I think my mama's your girlfriend…so does that mean you sleep together?"

Mark coughed, clearly uncomfortable, and thankfully got to his car before answering. After making sure Cam was buckled safely into the backseat, he made his way to the driver's seat and sat there a minute to catch his breath. "Your mom is my girlfriend, Cam….I'm in love with her. One day, I want to marry her, and I want be your dad. But we would never do anything that you didn't like, so we wanted to make sure you were okay with me before we said anything."

Cam paused, considering this, enough time for Mark to leave the school's parking lot and head for the apartment where Lexie lived. "I think I like you. You're nice, and Mama's always smiling when you're there…so I like you."

"But do you like me because I'm nice to you or because of your Mom?" Mark asked, suddenly afraid that Cam only liked him because he was good to his mother. That wouldn't do…no that wouldn't do."

Cam smiled, shaking his head. "No, I like you. You're nice to me, too…she's never had a 'friend' that didn't see me and run. I thought there was something wrong with me."

"Of course there is nothing wrong with you, kiddo. Some people just…just you startle people sometimes."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, like me. But now you don't startle me."

"And I like you now."

And that was that.

------------

Meredith caught Lexie in the locker room, watched her sister as she pulled on her threadbare coat. "I'm okay now," she said, and Lexie froze in place, not turning to look at her. "Derek explained…well, Mark explained to Derek, Derek explained to me, and I understand why. But I won't leave, and I won't ignore. I've…I'm not good with kids, but I won't say that I won't try."

"Really, Meredith?" She hadn't turned around, but her voice was soft.

"You're my sister."

"So? I'm my mom's daughter and my dad's daughter and they don't care. They didn't help, they watched me struggle through school and they did nothing." She was practically crying now, but she held it together, shaking her head. "I don't have my family. I shouldn't count on you, either."

Meredith's hand squeezed her shoulder, and she turned, the tears trailing down her face as her sister hugged her tightly. "You do have a family here, Lex, a family that will be there. You've got me and Derek and Mark…we won't leave you."

"I hope not," Lexie murmured, smiling. "I'd love for Cam to have a family like you guys…even Cristina and Hunt and Alex and Izzie….I'd love for Cam to know you guys."

"Okay, then. We'll have dinner at my house…just you, me, Derek and Mark. And Cam, of course." Meredith pushed her sisters hair off her forehead. "It's going to be okay. We'll be okay."

Lexie nodded, and she hoped-she prayed-she could believe her.

-------------

Lexie heard his soft, melodic voice as she entered the apartment, setting her keys in the bowl by the kitchen counter, beginning to unbutton her jacket as she came into the living room. Mark was on the couch, reading a book, and Camden was curled up beside him, covered in a couple of blankets, one of Mark's hands running through his hair softly. He stopped reading when he saw her, giving her a soft smile.

"He was tired; we went to the park and played catch. I think I wore him out," he murmured, setting the book on the table beside the couch. "We had pizza for dinner; I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I told you you didn't have to stay; Mrs. Morgan would have watched him."

"I wanted to, Lexie. I wanted to be with him," Mark explained, carefully lifting Cam up, moving out from under him, replacing his leg with a pillow. "I love you."

She smiled, letting him wrap his arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss him. She wasn't prepared for when he deepened the kiss, his hands trailing up her body to wrap in her hair. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and she acquiesced, biting his bottom lip lightly. He moaned, soft, and she felt her body being pressed against a wall. "Mark, not here," she breathed out, pushing away from him.

"You're right. I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Lex."

She shook her head, pressing her lips against his. "It's okay. One day…"

"I don't want to pressure you." He paused, looking at her son. "Can I take him to bed?"

"Sure." She watched as he picked up Cam, blankets and all, adjusting for him when he whimpered.

"It's okay," he soothed the boy softly, kissing his forehead. "We're just going to your room." He followed Lexie into the small room, setting the boy on the small bed, making sure to tuck the blankets all around Cam. "Night, buddy." He kissed Cam's forehead, pushing a piece of hair off his forehead. "Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite."

Lexie laughed from the doorway, taking his hand. "That was corny," she whispered, feeling his lips against her forehead. "I love you, Mark."

"I love you, too," he answered, glancing back at the dark room. "I love him, too."

She paused in her efforts to hug tight on him, resting her chin on his chest. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally smitten, Lexie. I'm good with kids, right? They like me, but him-I love Cam with every fiber of my being. I don't want to be away from him, and I worry when you two are here in this crummy apartment that something's going to happen to you and I'm going to lose you both. I worry I can't protect him and I worry that one day some nobody's going to come along and steal you both away. I worry-"

"Don't call my apartment crummy," she mumbled, giggling as she pulled him down , her lips finding his, her fingers hooking into the belt loops of his pants to pull him closer.

"Lexie-"

"I want you to stay tonight, Mark. I want you to-"

"We can't." He never thought he'd be the one to stop this, but they were standing in the doorway of her son's room, and he wouldn't do that Cam. He _wouldn't _be that guy; he'd seen the havoc _that_ guy could wreak, and he'd be damned if he'd do that to that little boy. "Lex-

"Stay the night."

He shook his head. "No. We agreed-only when Cam is at a friend's. And that's how it's going to stay. Did you eat?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "I cannot believe you are the good one about this," she said, and he shrugged. "I could eat."

"Good, because I left you some pizza; it's in the fridge, but I'll put it in the microwave. You go change." She retreated to her bedroom, changing into her favorite sweats and a long sleeve shirt. Though she was sure Mark would like to see her in something sexy, her apartment was cold and this was what kept her warmest.

The pizza was waiting on the counter with a note. _Your dinner, milady. I'm sorry I had to go, but I didn't think it would be safe for me to stay much longer…if you know what I mean. Tell Meredith I said yes. For dinner. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow_.

-------------

He watched her walk into the hospital, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, revealing the beautiful, creamy skin of her neck, one of his favorite places to kiss and nuzzle, to bite and lick, to smell. He loved her neck.

Her hands twisted her ID nervously, and he wanted to go over there and wrap them in his. He loved her hands, loved their long gracefulness, the way they could work a kink out of his neck or back, the way they could fly through his hair as they kissed, or the way the knuckles pressed against the back of his neck as her arms wrapped around him. He loved her hands.

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, and he grinned to himself. She did that when she was nervous, like when she first cooked for him, when she had been waiting for him in the hotel room in _that_ outfit…God, he loved that gesture.

"Buddy, you're drooling," Derek advised, hitting him in the chest with a file. "Hannah Pfizer, age twelve, had half her arm skinned off in a car accident four days ago."

"Yeah, I ready the case; Robbins didn't want to do the surgery then, said the girl was too unstable; I was going to check in later today about looking at her."

"I saw Arizona, she said for me to tell you she's ready."

"Okay." He spared one more glance to Lexie, but she was already gone, and he shook his head, a grin finding its place on his lips, and he turned to follow Derek towards the elevators.

It was hours later when he saw her again, as he pulled his surgical mask off, watching them take the girl to recovery; he'd sit there with her, make sure she was okay when she woke up. He did it with all his young patients; it made them feel better, and it reassured him that, once again, he did a good job.

She was waiting for him, a soft smile on her face as she took his extended hand. "You were wonderful, did you know that? You're incredible. I'm envious."

"You'll be great too," he answered without pause, leading her to the on-call room. "We're having dinner with Meredith tonight, right?"

"At six-thirty, she said."

"I'll come by at six? Help you get Cam ready?"

"I can do it-"

"Please? Pretty please?" His voice was begging, pleading, and she shook her head, rolling her eyes. "So six is okay?" he whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss behind it.

"Six is fine."

He gave her a final kiss before pulling away, grinning at her. "Sorry, babe. I need to go check on my patient," he said. "But I'll find you later. We'll have lunch."

She was eating with the other interns when he found her, drinking that juice box that made her look indecently young. She smiled when he kissed her forehead, followed him to their own table with a goodbye wave to her friends. "How's your patient?" she asked, watching him pick through his salad. She knew he'd rather have a steak, but the hospital's food was rather…lacking in the taste category.

"Doing very well. Awake, responsive, arm looks good. What have you been doing today?"

"I'm on Bailey's rotation." He knew she had had a bad day from how it was said, and he paused in eating, his hand reaching out to caress the side of her jaw. She bit her lip, glanced back at the table of interns, and sighed. "It's going to be hell when they find out about Cam. They still say things about you and me."

He glared at the interns, watched them gasp and turn back to their lunches. He looked back at her when he felt her lips on his wrist. "You aren't saying anything; it's never good when you don't say anything," she murmured, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Mark-"

"I'm thinking about the evil things I can make interns do," he answered with a sly smile, pulling his hand away. "I was thinking that tonight maybe you guys could stay with me, at the hotel. I'll sleep on the couch. He's going to be tired after dinner and-"

"Sure, we can stay with you, if you want."

He nodded, smile turning to a grin, and his eyebrows waggled when she stole some of his salad. "I love you," he blurted out, stumbling over the words, wondering why they were so hard to get out, why his heart wouldn't stop pounding.

"Me, too, Mark."

She didn't say that the way he did. And that scared him.

--------------

Lexie looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing down her blue dress. She bit her lip, scrunched her eyebrows, glancing back to the discarded purple dress, laying flat on her bed. "Why are you so nervous?" she asked herself, running a hand through her hair.

"Why are you talking to yourself would be the better question," Mark answered, and she jump, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Oh my God," she gasped out, eyes bugging. "You scared me."

"Cam and I are ready; you look good."

"But would the purple one look better?" she asked, nodding to the dress.

"No. Keep that one on," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You ready to do this?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"Everything is going to be find, Lexie, you'll see. Cam going to love his aunt and post-it husband, and they're going to love him. I mean, I love him, and I was pretty horrendous before, so…of course they're going to love him."

"I know, but my family has rejected me twice. Meredith would just be icing on the cake now."

"But she's not going to be your strike out. This is a different family, and we're capable of loving Cam."

Lexie nodded, reaching up to press a kiss on his chin. "Thank you."

He only smiled, and she pulled away, grabbing her jacket from the back of her door. Cam was in the living room, reading a book, and he grinned at his mom and Mark, running to the man's arms. "Whoa, buddy," Mark whispered. "Trying to knock me over?"

"Uh-huh," he giggled, shaking his head when Mark kissed his cheek. "Hungry."

"We're going to go soon. Did you pack your overnight bag? And your book bag?" Cam nodded his head furiously. "I'll drop you off at school tomorrow."

"Really?"

"You betcha, kiddo."

"Mark, it's six-fifteen."

They walked to Mark's warm car, Lexie waiting patiently as Mark got Cam into the backseat. The drive to Derek and Meredith's was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence.

It was when they stood at the door that Lexie began to panic, frantically looking for a way out. "Maybe we should wait," she begged her boyfriend as he raised his hand to knock. He paused, glancing at her.

"Lex-"

"I mean, they were at the hospital late…"

"Lexie, I'm going to give you a minute to calm down, and then I'm going to knock on the door. Stop panicking. You're fine."

"Mark-"

"Lexie, you're fine. I'm here. You aren't alone anymore, I promise."

She took in what he said, finally nodding.

And then she knocked for them.


	3. Lost and Found

**Title: **Secrets and Lies

**Author:** S.N. Brown

**Pairing: **Mark/Lexie

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like I'm GA's creator? No. I am simply borrowing characters and plan to return them when I'm done.

**Summary: **It was then that he accepted three facts: first, that Lexie Grey wasn't all that meets the eyes. Second, that she had gone through something that had given her a kid. Third: he didn't care. He wanted her-kid and all-more than he was willing to admit. AU.

**Author's Notes: **Ahh, hell week is done, and frosting on the cake: I have an update. This is the final chapter (epilogue should be up-hopefully-next week). Please review! I got like 14 story alerts for the last chapter and only five reviews; I'm not begging, because that's being whiny, but I'm asking you guys to take a minute and tell me what you think.

However, should you choose not to, that's okay (I guess). I'll still give you a cookie!

**Two: Lost and Found**

Lexie watched Mark and Derek toss a baseball around Meredith's backyard, trying to help her sister, but standing still as she watched the two men interact with Cam. She watched as Mark went running to her son, showing him how to form his hand around the ball to make it curve, standing behind him with an absurd smile on his face as he attempted a curve ball to Derek.

"I never though Mark Sloan would be a family man," Meredith said, and Lexie realized she had been watching the same scene. "I mean…this is the man that slept with my husband's ex-wife."

"He's a family man now," Lexie conceded, smiling as Mark ruffled Cam's head, his own smile as big as hers'. "He and Cam love baseball…he's already promising Cam they'll catch at least a couple games this year."

"Why didn't you tell me, Lexie? I could have helped…"

"I didn't tell anyone, Meredith."

"But Mark-"

"Walked into my apartment one day and found out. I didn't tell him. I had no plans of telling him when he found out. It just sort of…happened," she answered, taking the plate to dry. "Cam's always been my responsibility, my secret, and all of you _want _to help…no one else ever has. Which is why I've never told anyone."

"And his father?"

"Some loser I met in high school. Tobey Harrison. He was a love-'em-and-lose-'em sort of guy, and I didn't realize that until I found out I was pregnant and he told me that I was just some whore who he had fucked around with and that he'd-" she swallowed thickly, shaking her head. "He'd make sure everyone knew what a…a _whore_ I was if I told. He didn't care what I did with the baby-'just get rid of it' were his exact words."

"Oh, Lex-"

"From what I've heard, he's a drunk now; better he not know his son, in my opinion. And better for Cam, not knowing his dad."

"It must have been hard, raising him on your own."

"The hardest."

"I'm sorry you didn't have anyone there. But that's not…not now. You have me, Lexie. No matter what happens, you'll always have me," Meredith said once, quietly, knowing she wouldn't need to say it again. Lexie got it. There were no more secrets between them-like Mark, Meredith wouldn't run from her.

The door slammed open, and the two sisters jumped when Mark came rushing in, trying to soothe the crying child he held tightly in his arms. "What happened?" Lexie exclaimed, following him as he brushed past her, heading for the door. "Mark-"

"He slipped, landed on his arm," Derek explained as he grabbed her, pulling her along as he took the keys from his friend. "Callie's on call; we'll see her, let her set the bone-"

She nodded, hurrying away from him to catch up with Mark. "Give him to me," she coaxed him gently as they stood at the door, Derek fumbling with the keys. Mark looked at her, hurt, as if she was blaming him- "C'mon, Mark, give him to me. He'll calm down when he's in my arms. He needs you to be the supportive one; let me be the panicky one."

He nodded, handing over Cam, and the boy immediately wrapped his good arm around her neck. "Oh, baby, what happened?" she whispered, pressing a kiss on his forehead as she climbed in the backseat that Mark opened for her, feeling him climb in beside her.

"Mama…" Cam cried, fat tears dripping down red cheeks. "Mama, it hurts…"

"I know, bud, but I need you to calm down, be my brave guy for me, okay? I know it hurts, but we're going to get it taken care of, aren't we, Mark?" She looked expectantly to her boyfriend, and he looked up, like a deer caught in headlights, before nodding stiffly. "Mark-"

"Cam, we've got the best doctor in the world who's going to fix your arm. Her name is Callie and she's a good friend of mine," he said, his voice firm, and Lexie smiled at him.

"What's wrong with it?" Cam asked, his tears finally drying up. "Why does it hurt?"

"You know about bones, right?" Cam nodded. "Well, your bone, the one here-" Mark pointed out his ulna on his own arm. "It's fragile, and you gave it a boo-boo when you landed on it. We're going to go get the booboo fixed at the hospital where your mom and I work."

Cam gave a soft, faint smile; Mark's heart swelled. "I get to see Mama's work?" he murmured. "I wanna see Mama's work."

"We'll be there soon," Mark promised. "I'll see if I can get you a lollipop or something."

He was calm now, with Lexie hand running through his hair as the other made soft circles on his back and Mark entertained him with stories of their jobs, of their patients, of their accomplishments. Cam listened with rapt attention, focus never leaving the man during the ride.

It seemed as if all their friends and coworkers were in the ER when the foursome came in with a little boy no one had seen before. Lexie gripped him a little tighter, keeping her head down as she sat in a seat, waiting for Callie.

The ER was relatively empty.

She didn't have to wait long.

"This is one hell of a secret," Callie whispered as she led Lexie and Cam to a bed, leaving Mark in the waiting area to fill out paperwork. "Does anybody know?"

"Webber, for the sake of insurance. Other than that, no. Well, I guess they do know."

"Hey, buddy," Callie said to Cam, her tone a little unsure. "Can I see your arm?"

He nodded, holding out his unhurt one, and she smiled. "The other one, goofy. I gotta see the hurt one to fix it."

Cam bit his lip, unsure of this new woman. "Cam, remember how Mark said his friend was going to fix you? This is Doctor Callie, and she's really nice and she's going to have to see your arm to fix you," Lexie reassured her son, kissing his forehead. He was hesitant, but finally let his arm rest on an exam table with just a little wince. "Good boy," she murmured. She watched as Callie worked on his arm, gentle, making sure not to make him wince to much or to make him cry in pain.

"It looks…feels…feels like he might need some surgery-I feel two breaks. I'm going to get him scheduled for an X-ray; we'll go from there."

"If he has to have surgery-"

"Bailey's here; I'll have her assist. Your son is in great hands, Doctor Grey, you know that."

"I'm not the doctor here, Callie; I'm just another worried parent."

Callie nodded, taking off her gloves. "I know. But he's going to be fine. You on the other hand might not survive the gossip mill of Seattle Grace."

Lexie rolled her eyes, looking back at her son, who was sleeping, his head rested against his mom's shoulder. "He's worth it." She kissed his forehead before looking up mischievously. "Plus, Mark's already promised to make the other interns' lives hell if they choose to give me hell."

"Sounds like Mark." With that comment, Callie got up, heading for the phone to call X-ray, leaving Lexie alone with her son. She watched him sleep, watched his tiny chest move up and down with the force of a breath, and at that moment, she didn't care. She didn't care if anyone knew about him. This was her baby-her angel-and she had been hiding him away like he was some skeleton in her closet. He wasn't.

And she wouldn't act like he was anymore.

--------------

Mark paced in the waiting room, watching the minutes slowly tick by. It didn't matter that he would have to be at work before Cam would be out of surgery. It didn't matter that he'd be at work on no sleep. All that matter was his…he paused.

Cam wasn't _his_. Cam wasn't even related to him.

He didn't think he was capable of feeling like a father. When Addison had been…he felt scared, panicked, but never like he could deal with a baby. And then there had been Cam and everything felt so…natural.

Like worrying as the little boy was in surgery. He knew the procedure-hell, it was simply putting a pin through the broken bone. But what mattered was that his-he kept stumbling over the word, knowing it wasn't quite right yet-his little boy was having the procedure done, would be in a cast for two months-all because he had tripped and fallen.

"Mark," Lexie whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her. Derek and Meredith were gone-they both had to work. "He's going to be fine…just sit down. You've got to clock in soon; you need some rest."

"How can I sleep when my-" he stopped on the word, trying to force it back down. "When your son is hurt?" She didn't react to his first word, and for that he was grateful.

"Because you've got to be up and be a brilliant doctor in an hour; you need rest to do that," Lexie reasoned with him, kissing his forehead. "You heard Callie; the procedure is simple."

"Why are you the calm one in all this?"

"Because you're new at it. Cam's gotten scrapes and bruises before; he broke his leg when he was four, jumping off the swings at his preschool. I panicked then. Now, it's just…he's a little boy; little boy stuff happens. He's going to fall and scrape his knees and get…oh, what was the word you used…_booboos…_that's just what little kids do. I panicked when you brought him into the house. My heart fell in my chest and I almost lost it, but now that I know it's just a broken arm, it's okay. Little kids get broken arms all the time. If this happens at baseball or football or whatever he does when he's older-you'll act like me then."

"When he's older?"

"I don't plan on going anywhere Mark, do you?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "No. I don't plan on going anywhere at all."

--------------

He was done for the day, dog-tired after an emergency surgery where a construction worker's arm had been cut off in a freak accident, and where he had to listen to the interns and others gossiping about Lexie and _her kid_ ('his name is Camden' he had snapped at that point, and everyone shut up, turning to him), but the little boy in the hospital bed had his attention.

Cam was supposed to be gone, but Lexie had gotten roped into a double and so Mark had promised to take him back to the hotel, but then the arm surgery and…he was late.

"Hey, bud," he whispered to the little boy, smiling when he whispered, his eyes opening. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Camden mumbled, letting Mark help sit him up, adjusting his sling. He had a bright blue cast, freshly signed by Mark and Lexie and Derek and Meredith and Callie and Arizona and anyone else who had visited throughout the day. Even Cristina had spent a minute with him, and that was saying something given Cristina's abrasive personality. Hunt had drawn little army men on the cast, and Mark had watched the man tell completely-kid friendly war stories and not flinch or get lost in some memory of the war. Cam had had some soothing effect on what seemed to be the entire staff of Seattle Grace, and Mark just hadn't gotten a chance to spend time with him. "My arm hurts."

"I know, son," Mark said, lifting the child up. "You ready to go home? We'll give you some of your medicine and read, okay?"

"But, I gotta go…go to school," Cam mumbled, and Mark laughed, helping the boy put his good arm through his jacket, resting the other side on the boy's shoulder.

"Remind me when you're older to tell you you said that." But Cam was asleep. Mark glanced at his chart, noting that Arizona had made him a special case, and he went off in search of her, carrying his sleeping son. She was heading towards Cam's room with a smile on her face, and Mark waved at her. "Sorry, I know he was supposed to be gone two hours ago. I had an emergency surgery."

"I heard. I went ahead and sent his prescription to the pharmacy; it's waiting for you downstairs." He nodded, expecting her to sign the discharge papers, but instead she stood in front of him.

"Hey, Arizona, the kid's tired so-"

"I just, I never expected this. I mean, I heard you were some kind of slut-even Callie told me that. But you-you're a _father_, Mark. Maybe not by blood, but by anything else that matters."

"Well, he makes it easy." It was awkward, this conversation, and he wasn't really sure where it was going. "Um-"

"Sorry-I know you want to go. I just…you're doing a good job." She offered him her bright smile again. "And that I'm sorry I believed them about the-"

"It's okay; I was. I'm not now." With that, he took the signed papers and headed for the elevator, keeping Cam tight against him as the boy slept.

They made it back to the hotel without incident, and Mark pulled back the blankets to the bed in the second bedroom, laying Cam down. He took off the boy's jacket, careful to lay it over his book bag, and he watched as Camden turned on his good side, hand clutching the duvet. "Cam, wake up, bud. Just for a minute," he whispered, pushing the unruly hair off his face. Cam's eyes fluttered open, and he grimaced. "I know it hurts. I'm just going to get your medicine and something to eat with it and then you can go back to bed, okay?"

His nod was faint, but Mark took it and got the pills that he had picked up-a pain medication and an antibiotic. He found some apples in the fridge, cut up one, and brought it all back to Cam, who was sitting up and yawning. "Here you go," he whispered, handing him the plate of apples and the pills. "I've got your book; you wanna read?" Cam nodded and Mark climbed into the bed beside the boy, feeling the small body press against his side, snuggle against him as Mark began reading about Rupunzel and her hair.

-------------

Lexie tried to be careful; she was tired, but she knew Cam would be sleeping and she didn't want to wake him. She moved through the front of the suite with absolute care, but she stopped when she saw into the bedroom; Cam was curled into Mark, who's back was resting against the bed frame, and she knew that he'd have one hell of a cramp when he woke up.

"Mark-" her voice was barely above a whisper, but his eyes slammed open anyway. "I'm home." She kissed him, once, twice, smiling when she felt his lips move below her, felt the arm that wasn't around Cam move to thread in her silky strands.

"What a way to be woken up," he said, blue eyes opening, grinning. He glanced down at Cam, extracted his arm and laid the boy comfortably on the bed, pulling the covers up. "You look tired."

"I've got the next two days off; I'll be better," she replied, hugging him tight. "Thank you for taking him home."

"I don't mind one bit, Lex. I don't know…this probably isn't the right time for this, cause you're tired and just got off and stuff-but I love him, and you, with all my heart. I can't imagine being without you two, and I…you are my family."

"Mark-"

"I want to get a house together, somewhere Cam can play, where he can have a big room and a big back yard and..and a dog. I want to live with my family-not just when he has sleepovers or he gets hurt-I want to be full time. I want to be his dad, be there for everything, and I know it's scary, letting another man into his life like that after what happened with his asshole of a father…but I think I'm the right person for that job. I think I…I think I can be a good father-a great father."

"Mark-"

"Lexie, if I don't finish, I'm never going to get it out. I don't just want to be a great father to him-I want other kids. With you. I never thought a child would fit into my life, but now, now I want kids. With you."

She smiled, reaching out to press her finger against Mark's lips, silencing him. "I hope you're done, because it's my turn to speak. We want you, too. We want you in our lives, in everything. No more questioning that. I love you, my son loves you. You are our family; never forget that."

"So, moving in-"

"You find a home for us, Mark. I will not have my son living in this hotel."

"I said a house, not a hotel. I mean a house."

She didn't say anything, but she pulled him to the other bedroom, pulling his shirt off in the process. "I know we said only when Cam has a sleepover, but I think we can make an exception."

Mark grinned, his own hands hooking in the waistband of her scrub bottoms, twisting her so that she landed underneath him on the bed. "I've missed you," he whispered, kissing his way from her collar bone to her stomach, his hands working to get her shoes off. "I miss having you beside me at night, your warmth, I miss…everything."

"Mark…" she breathed out, her hands tightening against the skin on his back, pulling him up towards her mouth. "I love you."

He kissed her then, a steamy, wild kiss that had her clenching her hands through his hair, forcing him to press against her, their hips meeting, the only sound the breathy moans as their tongues met over and over in a battle where no winner was declared. Lexie's pants and Mark's breathes were the only sound heard as they pulled away from one another. Mark moved excruciatingly slow as he pulled her scrub top up, over her head, his lips kissing each of her collar bones, the small dip between. He pressed his forehead against her collar bone as he kissed her breast, over the fabric of her silky red bra, grinning when he felt her shiver. He moved on without pause, kissing the valley between her breasts, her stomach, above her belly button, bellow it, removing her pants before kissing each of her hip bones.

"God, I love you," he breathed, leaning up to kiss her lips. Her hands were shaking as she unbuttoned his jeans, as they did most of the times they made love. "I want you. You're all I want."

"You're all I want, too," she answered. Soon, she was gasping, her words lost in a sea of pleasure and ecstasy…and she felt nothing but blinding hope for the future of them, together, forever.

-------------

He was happy.

For the first time in his life, with Lexie wrapped in his arms, sleeping soundly, her soft breath heating the skin of his forearm, he felt nothing but happiness. Even when he had been with Addison, that happiness was always overrun with guilt at the fact that she was _Derek's _wife and he was sleeping with her. With Lexie, she was his'.

She shifted and he watched her move, watched the small bead of sweat roll down her shoulder, her back, before disappearing under the duvet. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, kissing that sensitive skin. He heard a noise from the hall, and looked up to see Cam, pain written all over his face, and Mark was grateful he had decided to put on some pajama pants before he had gone to sleep.

"What's wrong, buddy?" He asked, his voice a whisper so he didn't wake Lexie.

"It hurts."

"Your arm?" Cam nodded. "Alright, let's get you another pain pill; that should help." He extricated himself from the bed, making sure to keep Lexie covered, and grabbed his t-shirt from the back of a chair. "Did you sleep well otherwise?"

"It hurts," Cam murmured as Mark picked him up, feeling the little boy's face snuggle into his neck. "Will it stop hurting?"

"I promise it will," Mark answered, taking the child to the kitchenette where they were keeping his pain pills. "I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

Camden nodded, sitting on the stool as Mark went to retrieve the medication and a glass of water. "Yeah. You are so much more awesome than Kevin's dad's girlfriend. He says that she ignores him, whatever that means. But you are cool. You play baseball with me and help me with my homework and-"

"But I'm a good guy, right?"

Cam nodded, confused.

"Your mom and I want to move in together."

"What does that mean?" Cam asked curiously, taking the pill Mark handed to him, now awake.

"It means that we would buy a house with a big back yard and a couple of bedrooms and we'd…we would be a family."

"But what about me?" Cam whispered. "Where would I go?"

"You would come with us, silly. You would get a big room and maybe even a bathroom by yourself and we'd have plenty of room to play baseball. When your arm's healed, of course. And maybe, one day, your mom and I would get married, and I could be your dad?" He said it as a statement, but he meant it as a question.

Cam considered this, looking at his glass of water before staring up at Mark with Lexie's eyes. "I've never had a father before," he murmured. "Nobody's ever wanted me."

"I want you, Camden. I would love to have you as my son. Just like I would love to have your mom as my wife." The heartbreak in the boy's voice had made Mark's heart break. He didn't understand that, just like he hadn't understood why no one wanted him when he was a young child. Until he had found Derek and Mrs. Shepherd, he had no one; his parents had been too busy, he had no siblings and no friends. He would never understand that.

He ruffled the boy's hair, sitting beside him. "We'll…I'll be your dad as long as you'll be my son. I've never had a son before."

Cam smiled. "I think I can do that."

"Well, welcome to my family, Cam. I hope I make a good father."

The little boy nodded, offering his good hand. "Welcome to my family, Mark. I know you will."

Lexie's face grew to a grin as she watched the scene unfold. Finally, all the secrets and lies were gone and her family was firm, tangible, complete.


	4. Epilogue: End

**Title: **Secrets and Lies

**Author:** S.N. Brown

**Pairing: **Mark/Lexie

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like I'm GA's creator? No. I am simply borrowing characters and plan to return them when I'm done.

**Summary: **It was then that he accepted three facts: first, that Lexie Grey wasn't all that meets the eyes. Second, that she had gone through something that had given her a kid. Third: he didn't care. He wanted her-kid and all-more than he was willing to admit. AU.

**Author's Notes: **Here's my angst-filled epilogue. Oh, yay. Just a little glimpse into Mark and Lexie's life dealing with an angst ridden, teenaged Camden. Please review; they take the cake for me.

**Epilogue: End**

She could hear their yelling from the doorway as she tried to hurry Allie and Cay into the home. She was tired of their bickering, tired of their fighting, and their words made her heart slowly crack.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Cam yelled, and Lexie could hear something slam.

"I'm tired of your mouth, Camden! I'm your father-"

"Sorry, _Mark_, you aren't my real dad. Try again," Cam snapped out, and Lexie stopped, looking into the kitchen. Her husband and her unruly sixteen-year-old stopped their fight, both looking at her. "You both lied to me, so I don't feel a need to listen to either of you now." She followed his back as he stomped out the back door, calling for Helo-the lab obediently following his master-before slamming the door.

"Allie, Cay, go upstairs. Go play with Jackson."

The two girls hurried upstairs and Lexie made her way to the kitchen. "What happened this time."

"I was in the middle of a _surgery_ when _I_ got a call that I needed to pick up my son from school because he nearly got in a fight with one of his teachers! They're suspending him for a week! I don't know what in the hell is going on with him, but Lexie, this is-I'm sending him to military school!" Mark's voice was raised, heated, but there was no heart behind the threat, and she watched as his eyes followed Cam outside, and she knew he was wondering what he did to make his son-_stepson_-hate him so.

"He doesn't mean it, Mark," she whispered, touching his arm, but he pulled away. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"One visit from that good-for-nothing father of his, and I'm out the door. I don't even matter-after ten years of loving him, of being his _father_, I mean nothing!"

"Mark-"

"You know what, I've got three beautiful kids upstairs-if he doesn't want me, then I don't have to be anything for him."

"Mark, you know he doesn't mean it."

"And you know I don't mean it. But he-I guess I'm just not worth it."

"You are," Lexie assured her husband, kissing him. "I don't know what's going on with him, but he'll realize one day how much he's hurt you, and he'll apologize."

"I love you," Mark murmured. "And I love him."

"I know. And he does, too. Now, I'm going to go get the girls changed, make sure Jackson is fine, and then I'll cook. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah." His voice still didn't have heart, and Lexie knew it wouldn't until he and Cam made up. "I love you."

He watched her go before looking out back again. Cam had retreated to gazebo by the lake, and Mark could see him petting Helo, staring at the water. He could see the teen's breath in the December air, and he mentally yelled at the kid for going outside in just his sweats and a long-sleeve t-shirt. As angry as he was with Cam, the sight of his child shivering in the cold made that anger seep away. He grabbed the jacket thrown haphazardly over a dark green book bag and headed outside.

Helo turned to look at him, and Mark pet him affectionately as he whined. "If you're going to be childish, at least be smart about it," he said, holding out the jacket. Cam ignored him first but slowly reached for his jacket. "What did I do, Cam? Why am I suddenly the bad guy?"

"He said you two kept him away from him. Why would you do that? I could like both of you-"

"Why would you believe him?"

"Because I've never seen him!" Cam snapped. "Never, not once, until he found me at school. There's no other explanation."

"Unless it's because he's hasn't wanted to be seen." Mark sat beside his son. "Your mother was sixteen when she got pregnant with you. He suggested she terminate the birth, but she wouldn't. He didn't want to see you-he's never asked once in the ten years that I've been married to your mother. He was some drunk until his mother ran into your Grandma and she told him all about the doctor your mom became. He's after money, not any sort of relationship. I would never keep you from a relationship with your real father.

"But, I just want you to know that I feelings too. I am your father-I'm the one who's taken care of you for ten years, the one who's been to all your football and soccer games, the one that's made sure you were happy and healthy. I was the one who took you to the hospital when you sliced your hand open. I was the one who sat with your mother for your awards. I'm going to be the one who helps you pick out college and gets to be there for your kids-he's not going to want to. So next time you start thinking that I'm not your father-you think about that, okay? Dinner will be ready soon. Oh, you're grounded for the next four weeks. I'm taking the keys to your car. There will be no anything but and home and volunteering at the hospital. Woah, look there-I'm also the one doing the parenting."

Three in the morning, there was a soft tapping on Mark's shoulder, and he nearly jumped as he woke up, eyes widening at Cam. "Can we talk?"

Their son hadn't come in that night; Lexie figured he was pouting and let stay out.

Glancing at his wife, Mark slipped out of the bed, grabbing his t-shirt as he left the room. "This better be good, Camden, considering it's three in the morning and I have to be on shift at seven."

"I'm sorry," Cam whispered, not looking at his father. "He called again, and he asked me for money. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Cam-" Mark murmured, watching the tears slide down his teenager's face. The boy finally looked up at him. "Sssh, buddy, it's okay." He wrapped his son in a hug, feel the gut-wrenching sobs. "Cam-"

"I was so awful to you and Mom and….God, I was so awful. And the reason I was awful-he doesn't even want me! He doesn't even care!"

Mark nodded slightly, keeping a tight hold. "But I do, buddy. That's all that matters," he whispered, rubbing soothing circles on the kid's back. "I want you and I care."

"I was-"

"I don't care how you were; you just get back to being our Cam and everything's going to be okay. It'll all be forgiven."

"I'm sorry-"

"I know, son. But it's okay, ssssh, the man's not worth your tears or your time. You are better than him, this family is better than him, so calm down, stop crying bud. I'm here."

"You shouldn't be. I'd understand if you weren't. I was-"

"You were being a sixteen year old hellion, I won't hold it against you, I promise."

There was a laugh and it made Mark's heart soar. He could feel the sobs stopping and he pulled away, watching as the boy hurriedly wiped at his face to get rid of the tears. "So you came to this grand revelation at three in the morning?"

"Well, yeah, considering he just called me ten minutes ago."

"I forgot to confiscate that cell phone of yours' earlier today." Another laugh. "Where's Helo?"

"In my room."

"You okay now?"

"I still feel like an idiot," Cam murmured. "And I'm still sorry, Dad."

Mark smiled, shaking his head. "It happens sometimes. C'mon, let's get you to bed."

"I'm not six anymore, I don't need you to tuck me in and read me a book."

Mark watched his son walk down the hall, disappearing into his room, and he went back to his room, kissing Lexie's shoulder as he climbed back into bed. "Everything okay?" he heard her whisper, and he nodded against her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Everything's good."

It was three a.m. and he only had three hours before he had to get up, but it was okay; his son was back, his wife was in his arms, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
